


fly you to the moon

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: "If I had the time, I'd stop the world and make you mine."Lietenant Anderson looks for Connor in the aftermath of an alien infiltration inside their ship.





	fly you to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for @sapphicseptic on Twitter. Prompt was Space AU. ^^  
> Title inspired by Noah Gallagher's "If I had a Gun".

“Connor? Where are you?”

Hank was yelling at the small speaker in his hand held intercom as he sprinted through the passageways of the ship. The lieutenant was panting, out of breath as his footsteps loudly reverberated against inner metal walls. His loud voice over the internal speakers and the loud this of his boots against the grates covering the floor where the only sounds that could be heard save from the blaring alarms that have been ringing for the past half an hour to repeatedly remind them of the breach.

He sharply turned around a corner only to almost slip on a slippery substance coating the floors. Hank paused his run to look down, only to tear his gaze away from the sight beneath his feet just a second after, stumbling backwards as his hand shot up to cover his mouth. Eyes growing wide, he felt himself grow nauseous. Who wouldn't feel sick to the stomach tho after seeing the torn up remains of one of their crew mates? Only an hour earlier they had been joking around, Gavin teasing Hank as they shared a bottle of whiskey with Connor in their line of sight, the engineer calling the lieutenant out on his incessant staring at the android's rear. Now he lay there, eyes vacant in horror and body mangled beyond recognition in a puddle of his own blood and fluids.

It took Hank a moment to collect himself enough to trudge forwards but when he did, he didn't need to keep running for long. In the next room he entered, he immediately spotted Connor plastered against the wall. He was clutching a flamethrower, the same horrified expression on his face as that of his deceased subordinate only, the red light blinking at the side of his head indicated that unlike Gavin, he was still pretty much intact and … alive? In his own android way in lack of a better term.

The white fluids coating the exterior of the android's chassis indicated that he had suffered subsequent damages but when Hank saw the lifeless corpse of the alien intruder at his feet he knew it was for a worth cause. Hank didn't need to think twice before dashing over to him, the clank of the weapon as it fell from Connor's hands resounding inside the small chamber as he threw himself into Hank's arms. The android was trembling in the human's embrace, his chassis vibrating against Hank's broad chest. Up close, the older man could smell the sickly burning smell coming from the alien's charred body.

“Shhh, it's ok. The worst is over,” murmured Hank against Connor's soft curls.

“I'm scared, lieutenant... I'm so scared.”

Connor's voice stuttered as he spoke, evident that there were some malfunctions in his voice box.

“Hey Con, looks at me,” whispered Hank, hands sliding up to cup the android's cheeks as he brought his face up to look at him.

Connor looked terrified, his LED flashing rapidly. And then, Hank saw the android do something he had never seen before.

Connor started crying.

Drops of the white android blood flowing through his systems started to pour from his big, brown eyes, rolling down his cheeks and dripping down from the tip of his chin. Hank brushed a finger over the tear tracks, wiping some of the fluid away before leaning forwards, resting his forehead against Connor's as he spoke in a soft, low voice.

“It's alright Connor. I'm here for you.”

Images of Connor's cheery face from earlier that day flashed across Hank's mind. Connor bringing them their lunch time meals, Connor cleaning up after Fowler spilled his coffee when he stood up to land a punch against Gavin.

Connor walking in on Hank while the older man was gazing at the stars outside one of the large windows at the side of the ship- their eyes momentarily locking against one another's as Hank pictured the same constellations he had just been looking at in the android's moles and freckles.

Hank leaned forwards, tenderly pressing his lips against Connor's. The latter stopped trembling, hands reaching up to clutch at the fabric of the lieutenant's sleeves, kissing him back, a whine catching at the back of his throat when Hank pulled away.

Stepping out of the room, one of the android's arms slung over Hank's shoulders for some semblance of support due to one of his legs giving away, they stumbled towards the control room of the ship, Hank making sure the android avoided seeing the gruesome remains of the alien's victims.

“Ship seems to be in functioning order,” sighed Hank as he sank down in the pilot's chair. Connor plopped down into the one next to him, loading the ship's vitals.

“We can make it back in approximately two weeks with enough fuel to spare despite the damages done to the supply when that thing infiltrated,” said Connor, voice glitching out a little as he articulated the words.

“Great,” said Hank, flipping switches and turning knobs with one hand while gripping the main controls with the other.

“Let's go home.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter/Tumblr @peachtipple.


End file.
